Kuran Family Fun!
by x.Heavenly.Bliss.x
Summary: Little stories of family fun with the different members of the Kuran family including Shiki and his mom ! Like most of my stories Fluff-alert!
1. What Armbands are for

**I do not own Vampire Knight!**

Hihi, minna! Here's the first chapter of my new story "Kuran Family Fun!"

I hope you enjoy it!

**

* * *

Kuran Family Fun!**

**Arm-bands are for**

"Finally, we're here!" Rido yawned and stretched as he got out of the driver's side of the seven-seater. Haruka stepped out from the other side and opened the door for his wife and his sister-in-law. Juuri Kuran stepped out of the car, bouncing a 1-year old baby Yuuki on her hip.

From the other side, another woman came out. She went to the very back section of the car and unbuckled a sleepy 2-year old Senri from his car seat and carried him out of the car. Soon after, a 5-year old Kaname came stumbling out of the back and followed his Mother into their new mobile-home.

"Kaname! Would you like to carry your suitcase into the caravan." Haruka handed a small, wheelie, red suitcase to Kaname whilst unloading the rest of the luggage from the car.

Kaname heaved the suitcase towards the entrance of the caravan but struggled as he got to the three steps that elevated to the entrance of the caravan.

Just then, Rido was coming out to help his brother unload the rest of the luggage from the car. He saw his nephew struggling to heave his small luggage up the steps. Rido let out a small sympathetic laugh and decided to help him.

Kaname looked at his uncle warily before letting out a small "thank you", and dragged his luggage towards his bedroom.

Once all the luggage had been unloaded, everybody comfortably settled into their new mobile-home.

It was the first week of the Summer holiday. Haruka and Juuri Kuran wanted to get away from the city life, and decided to invite their older brother, Rido, and his family along as well to their caravan holiday. It was a four-hour journey to Bromwell Caravan site. Rido and Haruka both took turns to drive, two-hours each, putting up with screaming toddlers and ranting wives.

"Kaname, Senri! Time for lunch!" Senri's mother called as she served the small plates of food on the garden table outside of the caravan. Juuri was already at the table with baby Yuuki on her lap.

"Mama, what are we doing after lunch?" asked Kaname as he spooned some macaroni into his mouth.

"Well, how about we go swimming at the local pool!" suggested Juuri as she spoon-fed some baby food into Yuuki's mouth.

"Swimming!" squealed little Senri as he clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Aww…he's excited already!" Rido beamed at his son and planted a kiss on his pale cheeks.

After lunch, the Kurans went to pack their swimming kits and off to the pool!

"The water is soooo cooolllld!" Kaname shivered in the water as he wrapped his arms tightly around his own body tightly, uselessly trying to block out the cold water.

Haruka laughed and slipped into the water smoothly, not affected at all by the freezing temperature of the pool water.

"I think it's pretty refreshing," he said coolly to his five-year old.

Kaname pouted at his Father's remark. Haruka smiled at his son and hugged him tightly to his chest so he could keep him warm.

"Splash!" Little Senri smacked his small arms against the surface of the water as his Father carried him in.

"Come on, son!" cooed Rido. "Let's do some swimming!"

"Yeah, swimming!" Senri squealed out loud as his Father placed him in the water with an air-ring.

Juuri and her sister-in-law were moon-bathing on the deck chairs at the side of the pool, it was a full moon, perfect for vampires who wanted to have a moon-tan. Baby Yuuki was sleeping peacefully in the pram. The two mothers were enjoying the peace while it lasted from their young ones.

Once Haruka has released his son from his embrace, he decided to swim a few lengths, leaving Kaname alone by the pool side.

Kaname looked bored, his baby sister was sleeping, and his uncle was playing with his little cousin. He didn't want to go near his uncle, especially in a swimming pool.

The 5-year old Pureblood noticed a pair of arm-bands his Mother had left for him at the side. He looked at Juuri, who was too busy moon-bathing with his aunt. He then looked at his Father, who was now chatting with his uncle.

Kaname smiled to himself as he had found a fun way to spend his time at the pool.

He sat himself on the edge of the pool and put his small foot through the hole of the arm-and. He then pulled it up round his ankle. Kaname did the same for the other foot.

The little vampire then stood up, satisfied with his new invention of "ankle-bands" and looked at the water in the pool curiously.

"_I wonder what will happen if I got in?"_ he thought to himself.

Kaname breathed in deeply before jumping into the water.

"KANAME!!" Kaname could hear his name being called urgently by his Father as he dived into the water.

Juuri shot right up as she heard her husband's urgent scream. She scanned the pool and let out a scream as she saw her son in the pool.

"KANAME!" she screamed out loud and instantly ran to the pool.

The five-year old toddler had his two feet floating in mid-air with the arm-bands round them whilst the rest of his body was in the water.

Haruka quickly swam to his son and pulled the upper half of his body out from the water. He slid the arm-bands off his tiny ankles and threw them to the side. A sputtering Kaname was pulled up, coughing and spitting as his Father pulled him tightly to his chest.

"Are you okay, darling!" asked Juuri as she rushed to her son's side.

"What were you thinking?!" Haruka asked, now with a tinge of anger in his voice. "You could have drowned!"

Juuri took her shivering son from her husband's arms and cradled her baby boy gently in hers.

"You silly, silly boy," she cooed softly in his ears and headed out of the pool with her son.

"Is everything okay?" Her sister-in-law got up and studied poor Kaname's shocked state.

"Yeah, somebody's just been silly, that's all." Juuri answered and smiled at her son.

She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Kaname's small, shivering body, and kissed on him on the forehead.

"Baby, you do know what arm-bands are for, right?" she asked.

A slight tinge of red appeared on Kaname's cheeks as he blushed at his Mother's obvious question.

"Y-ye…yeah!" stuttered Kaname with embarrassment, "I was just c-curious…."

Juuri laughed softly at her son's answer.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear?" she said that whilst wagging a playful finger at him.

Little Kaname nodded and cuddled up to his Mother's chest. He yawned and was ready for a nap.

"Let's just call it a day," Juuri said quietly, and rested her back on the deck chair, ready to continue her moon-bathing, this time with her baby boy.

Maybe she should have made sure that Kaname knew what arm-bands were for next time before they go swimming again.

* * *

So how was it? Please **REVIEW!!!**

Tell me if there's anything wrong with grammar, tenses and stuff!

I'm sure that when Kaname was little he wouldn't do something as silly as mine XD!! But yeah...as you all know I have a strange imagination :P!

Christine xxx


	2. Sugar helps the medicine go down

Hihi again! Here's the 2nd chapter to Kuran Family Fun! This is a RidoxShiki one. There's simply not enough fanfic on them :(!!

Just now I have an eye infection :( and I'm off skl for almost 2 weeks now! So as you can see, I have plenty of time to update and stuff ;)

So enjoy!

"**One Spoon of Sugar helps the Medicine go down"**

"*Cough, cough! *Cough, cough!" Little Senri coughed as his parents looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you sure he's okay?" asked Rido as he placed his hand on his son's tiny forehead.

The vampire doctor examined the small toddler once more before answering the anxious Father's question.

"As he is a son of a Pureblood, he will be fine since his healing power is faster than normal vampires, but then again, because his Mother is a noble-class vampire, there is also a chance of the child getting slightly ill," explained the doctor. "Just give him some cough syrup, especially made for Vampire toddlers, and he should be fine in a few days, Rido-sama."

"Alright, thank-you, ," Senri's Mother said and ordered a servant to see the doctor out.

After the doctor had left the toddler's bedroom, both parents sat in silence for a few seconds.

The toddler's Mother then suddenly pulled out her mobile phone and was about to dial a number when her husband asked, "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to phone the director that I won't be able to make it to today's crew meeting," she answered.

"Why?"

"Because I need to stay here and look after little Senri," the Mother stroked her little boy's head as she said this.

"Why don't you go to the event, and I will look after Senri," Rido suggested.

He was a Father, and all the experience he gained from looking after Juuri and Haruka when they were younger also helped.

Rido's wife thought for a moment before agreeing to his offer.

"Alright, then," she said. "Then I should be getting ready then."

She got up from the edge of the bed and kissed her son on the cheek. The Mother then kissed her husband on the lips before going downstairs to get ready for her departure.

Rido looked at his sleeping son before ordering a servant to collect the cough syrup from the kitchen.

Once the cough syrup was brought to him, Rido examined the horrible, neon yellow solution before him. Somehow he doubt his son would like this.

"Senri," he said softly, "Senri, time to take your med- your sweeties."

The Father felt guilty of lying to his son, but that was the only way of getting his son to take the medicine.

The 2-year old toddler groaned before slowly opening his eyes. Rido quickly poured the foul-looking solution into a 5-ml spoon before holding it to his son's tiny mouth.

The poor toddler's eyes opened wide in horror as he saw the terrible colour of this goop his Father was trying to feed him.

Little Senri covered his mouth with his stubby hands and threw his face into his pillow before the disgusting slime could get any closer.

Rido rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Senri, come on, Daddy has sweety for you," cooed Rido.

"No- *cough *cough sweety," Senri muffled defiantly into the pillow, and wave his small fist around hopelessly, trying to make the offending spoon go away.

He knew his son was too clever to be fooled. Seriously, what kind of sweet comes in a form of a goop and has that hideous colour? Not any that his son liked anyway.

_Grrr…I need to find a way to get Senri to take the medicine._

Rido thought for a few moments till he laid his eyes on his son's bottle of baby vampire milk sitting on the bedside table. He grinned to himself. _There is only one way_.

The grinning Father took the bottle of milk downstairs to begin his "evil" plan. He left little Senri in bed, wondering what his Father was going to do next.

Rido headed to the kitchen with his son's baby bottle in one hand, and the bottle of cough syrup in the other. He didn't order any of his servants to do this for him since he didn't want them to think bad of him.

First, he filled up the kettle and boiled the water. Secondly, he spooned a few spoons of milk powder into the bottle. Once the water had boiled, he poured the hot water in with the milk powder, and shook the bottle to mix the powder and the water together. A white, milky liquid formed inside the bottle. Now, here was the "evil" part. He poured the 5-ml of that terrible-looking medicine his son had desperately refused onto the 5-ml spoon, he then reluctantly put it in the milk mixture.

_Sorry, son, it's for your own good._

Rido shook the bottle to mix the gruesome thing in. Making sure that the green colour had disappeared, and the smell had gone. Rido took the bottle upstairs to his son.

"_Oh Senri_, Daddy have milky for you," he smiled falsely to his son before sitting himself next to the confused toddler.

Rido held the "milk mixture" in front of Senri.

This time, the toddler examined the bottle thoroughly before glancing at his Father distrustfully.

The 2-year old gulped.

"Come on," his Father urged, "it's fine."

The milk looked alright, so Senri guessed it was fine to drink. He grabbed the bottle with his two small hands and placed the rubber tip of the bottle into his mouth.

Oh, how wrong he was.

Once the so-called milk had touched his sensitive taste buds, Senri screwed up his face, and coughed the foul-tasting liquid out of his mouth. He continued to cough as his Father watched him glumly.

"Ewww…"cried Senri and looked at his Father with an annoyed look.

"I'm so, so sorry, son," Rido apologised and hugged his angry son to his broad chest.

"_Maybe I should put sugar in next time," _Rido thought to himself.

Just now, his son was still recovering from his taste shock, so he would just leave it at that. Perhaps some fruit juice would satisfy the toddler right now.

He knew he should of paid attention to "Mary Poppins" instead of falling asleep when he was looking after Juuri.

"_One spoon of sugar helps the medicine go down…"_

**THE END**

Was it goood? Well **review!!**

This idea was actually true :D My 2-year old cousin refused to drink Calpol so my aunt had to mix it in with his milk! But thankfully he didn't spit it out like little Shiki did and actually liked it XD

Anyway, see ya!

Christine xxx

* * *

* * *


	3. Fangitis!

Hey y'all! Here's the 3rd chappie to Kuran Family Fun!

Enjoy! :) x

**Fangitis**

"Ahh…Mama my fangs hurt!" 5-year old Kaname opened his small mouth and pointed at the reddish area forming round his miniature fangs.

Haruka and Juuri both looked up from Kaname's baby photo album and studied their son's small form standing in front of them.

"Let's see," Juuri said as she got onto her knees so she could get a closer look into Kaname's mouth.

"Could it be he's weaning?" Haruka suggested.

"No, you know that Kaname started weaning last year," replied Juuri. She put a hand over Kaname's forehead.

_Uh-oh, could it be…?_

"Haruka…I think we have a case of… _Fangitis_ here," Juuri stared at her husband seriously.

"Well, he has to have it sooner or later," Haruka glanced over at his son worryingly.

Fangitis is a disease that Purebloods get once in their long lifetime. It's true that all Purebloods never get ill, but all of them must have this disease in order for their fangs to protect themselves against other fang diseases that lower-class vampires get. It causes the area around the fangs to swell and makes its victim feel dizzy and uncomfortable. It's the equivalent to chicken pox that human beings get, and once a person has had it, their body is immune to it. The same rule applies for Pureblood vampires. However, the disease is highly contagious and dangerous for Noble-class vampires and below. A Noble-class vampire might become extremely ill from it, and a Level C or below could possibly die of the disease. That is why the Vampire Council has decided to issue out a vaccine for Noble Vampires and below called _"FIV" - "Fangitis Infection Vaccine". _The only way to cure it is to take lots of rest, drink the juice from Blood Oranges, and just wait till the swelling ceases.

"a-a, I -ought -at Purebuds don- e-er -et ill," muffled Kaname as his Mother's fingers were still poking around in his mouth, preventing him to speak probably.

_Translation: "Mama, I thought Purebloods don't ever get ill."_

Only an experienced Mother like Juuri could understand what her little boy said.

"I know baby, but all Purebloods has to have this disease once in their lifetime," answered Juuri as she was still examining Kaname's, now swollen fang buds.

Kaname went over what his Mother just said, confused, he decided to ask why but his fangs were starting to ache and it prevented him to do so. So Kaname just obediently let his Mother study his fangs.

Few minutes passed, but to Kaname, an _eternity. _His legs started to feel weak, and his head was starting to ache as well.

"Mama, I don't feel too good," groaned Kaname.

Juuri looked at her son anxiously and decided it's best for him to get into bed. She asked her husband to order some blood oranges before carrying the small boy up to his room. The now, over anxious Father shot up from his seat and rushed to order some servants to get the blood oranges. He would not let anything happen to his precious son!

Once Juuri got to Kaname's bedroom, she gently laid her son onto the bed and sat herself next to him so she could comfort him.

"What's wrong with me?" Kaname cried.

Juuri stroked her baby boy's head and told him he has Fangitis. He just needed to rest loads and drink and everything will be fine.

Kaname widened his eyes at the word "Fangitis" and shivered. For such a young boy of his age, Kaname has a superior understanding and is quite alert to his surroundings compared to other young vampires. He heard his parents mention the disease before and heard it was highly contagious.

"So am I co…con…_contagious_!" squeaked Kaname as he was coming to realize what was really wrong with him.

"Yes…a bit," Juuri hesitated, trying hard not to frighten her son more than he already was. However, Kaname was too clever to be fooled. He could tell that his Mother was lying to him judging from the way she was speaking. He knew that the disease was indeed very contagious.

Juuri smiled gently and was about to bend down and kiss her son on the forehead when a small, clammy hand reached out to stop her.

"What are you doing, Kaname?" she asked, slightly offended by young Kaname's sudden move.

"You can't touch me," he said defensively.

Juuri stared at her son, slightly shocked at what he just said to her. Kaname would never refuse her love like that. Was her cute son trying to be all grown up? No, he couldn't be, he was only five for goodness sake! She looked at her son inquisitively.

"And why not?" she asked, slightly curious and disappointed at the same time of why he refused her motherly love.

"B…be…be-cause," he mumbled guiltily, "I have Fangitis…and I'm…highly con-contagious!"

"Oh Kaname! You refused my kiss because you were scared that I might get your illness?" Juuri asked, surprised by her son's sweet and **very** honest answer.

"Uh-huh," Kaname nodded shyly, "Kaname doesn't want Mama or Papa to get ill too."

"Oh, you are so sweet, Kaname!" Juuri scooped her little boy in her arms and smothered him with kisses on his red-tinged cheeks.

Juuri was glad that she has such a caring little boy. Perhaps, a little _too _caring, but she would always love him.

"Mama, stop it!" protested Kaname, trying hard to struggle out of his Mother's embrace. "You'll catch my illness!"

"Me and Papa has already had Fangitis, darling," Juuri explained to her hysterical son.

"Huh?" was all lost Kaname could say.

"You can only get it once in your life, so it's okay for us!"

"Oh…" Kaname thought about his Mother's enlightenment. Now he thought about it, she did mention that. He blushed a bit, slightly embarrassed by his mistake.

The Mother giggled at her son's innocence and confusion of the whole situation.

Running foot steps could then be heard outside in the big corridors. _Here comes Haruka. _The foot steps got louder as it got closer to the bedroom door, then it swung open.

"I've got the blood orange juice!" said the hectic Father as he busted through the door. Haruka was huffing and puffing whilst holding a glass of crimson-coloured liquid in one hand. He must had thought that his son's life was on the line in order to make him run like that, and more surprisingly, lose his usual calm and quiet composure.

His wife and his son both looked at him weirdly, never seen him so out of place.

"Gosh, anata, Kaname's not being held as a hostage or anything!" exclaimed Juuri as she took the glass of freshly-squeezed fruit juice from her husband's hand.

"Anything for my precious son!" still recovering from his "race-for-your-son's-life" race, Haruka beamed at Kaname and patted him on the head.

Juuri put the edge of the cup against Kaname's lips and carefully tilt it so the liquid would flow into his mouth. Once the glass of juice was finished, Kaname licked his lips and tilt the glass up really high so the last, tiny, remaining drops of the delicious liquid could fall into his mouth . He actually liked the drink, maybe he should have it for breakfast more often. Kaname then thought about his Mother's blood that she feeds him. Nah, he prefers his Mother's blood better.

After Juuri finished feeding Kaname the fruit drink, she decided it was time for him to get some rest. Besides, it was part of the healing process.

She pulled the duvets over Kaname's shoulders and up to his chin, and gave him a peck on the nose before heading to the door with her husband.

"Mama?" Kaname managed to get his Mother's attention in time.

"Yes, love?" she answered.

"Stay here," he pleaded.

Juuri looked at her husband who gave her an agreeing nod to stay before leaving the room.

She climbed onto Kaname's bed and snuggled up next to him.

"I thought you said Mama can't come near you," she teased as she picked up a curl in Kaname's hair and started to twirl it round her slender fingers playfully.

"Now you can," Kaname smiled and eventually dozed off to a peaceful sleep.

**THE END**

The usual stuff... please **REVIEW!!!**

What did you guys think of my new disease Fangitis :P?

Tell me if there's any improvement to be done, and correction and stuff...

And I will happily accept some good ideas :)

My next chapter might be about Juuri and Yuuki quality time!

Christine xxx

* * *

* * *


	4. Moonie

Hihi ppl! Chapter 4 is up! This time about Yuuki and some gardening fun with her mum!

* * *

"**Moonie"**

"Yuuki…Yuuki…time to wake up, darling. It's a very nice night tonight!" Juuri cooed softly into her sleeping toddler's ear.

The 4-year old turned her body, her back now facing her Mother and her front now ignoring her.

Juuri let out an annoyed sigh and folded her arms across her chest, trying to figure a way to wake her baby girl up. A sly smile formed across her face as she had the perfect plan.

"Yuuki, wake up! If you don't wake up you won't be able to see Kaname nii-sama leave for the golfing trip with your Father!" the Mother waved her arms about in fake despair, acting as if the poor little girl's brother would never return from the trip.

"Nooo!!" the now full awake toddler shot up. She quickly put her feet into her pink, furry slippers and dashed out of the room, leaving her Mother behind.

"For goodness sake!" Juuri grabbed Yuuki's "Tinker Bell" night gown and went after her hysterical daughter.

"Nii- sama, don't ggoooo!" Yuuki flung herself against her brother who was tying his shoe laces, and tightened her little arms around his body as tight as she could.

"Yuuki, I'm only going away for two days," said Kaname reassuringly. He glanced up at his Mother, who was now waving at him feebly with a slightly guilty smile because she told Yuuki he was going away. She had no idea what Yuuki was like if her brother was gone.

"Don't Papa get any hugs from Yuuki-chan?" a voice said teasingly. A tall man appeared from behind Juuri.

Yuuki looked at her Father and ran into his embrace.

Haruka glanced up at his son whilst holding his little girl.

"You ready to go, son?" asked Haruka.

Kaname responded with a firm nod and picked up his luggage.

"Bye, Yuuki," he murmured and bent down to kiss her on the nose.

He went to give his Mother a hug as well before exiting the family mansion with his Father.

"Be careful!" said Juuri and blew a kiss to her husband before closing the main doors, and ushered Yuuki back into her bedroom.

"Now the men of the family are out of the house, we can have some girly-time!" Juuri bounced up and down in excitement, only to see her daughter's eyes turning a bit sad.

That's right! Haruka decided that he needed to have some more Father-son quality time with Kaname, so they decided to go on a 2-day golfing trip together. To Kaname's utter dismay, he followed because he didn't want to upset his Father's feelings and his Mother giving him a lecture . He rather sit at home and read a book, or play with Yuuki than hitting a ball into the middle of nowhere and having to go and retrieve it at the other side of the blooming massive golfing field! But for the sake of parental respect, he agreed to go. This also meant leaving Juuri and Yuuki alone in the house where they could have some Mother-daughter time together!

Now what does Juuri have in mind?

"Come on, Yuuki! There is more to life than just thinking about your older brother!" Juuri picked up her little girl and opened her wardrobe to find her a nice dress to wear.

"Now let's see…how about this one!" The Mother pulled out a brown dress with flowers decorating the edge, and a purple silk ribbon at the back. She then pulled out a matching pink cardigan and a pair of pink tights to go with it.

Yuuki just stared at the dress, and shrugged her shoulders at it as if nothing in the world would please her unless her older brother was here.

"Onii-sama likes me wearing the lilac one," the child pointed out stubbornly.

Juuri rolled her eyes and put the brown one she took out back in. She then yanked out the lilac one that Yuuki wanted.

"There, happy now Miss Fussy-boots!" Yuuki smiled with satisfaction and got dressed.

Once Yuuki got dressed, Juuri decided to do something that her and her daughter had never done before together.

"Yuuki, let's do some gardening!" announced Juuri proudly.

The toddler just stared at her Mother with big, round eyes, as if she just banged her head off something and turned crazy.

"Now don't look at me like that! We can plant some really pretty flowers!" persuaded Juuri. _There is no pleasing this girl, is there?_

"……"

_Oh, of course! She will do anything for her brother!_

"You can plant a pretty flower for Kaname nii-sama~" bribed Juuri.

The little girl's eyes lit up.

_Gotcha!_

Juuri got a packet of seeds, a plant pot and a small spade out of the garden cupboard, and lead Yuuki out into the vast Kuran family garden. It was a night with a full moon, the perfect night for planting nocturnal plants.

The garden was literally like a big forest of flowery wonders. The land stretched miles out, decorated with marble fountains and beautiful statues, along with hundreds of varieties of different flowers. There wasn't much of a point planting flowers in their wonderful garden, but Juuri wanted Yuuki to plant her very own flower, so it was special.

Once they found a space to put the flower pot, they filled it up with soil. Yuuki then used her small spade, and made a hole in the soil and carefully placed the plant seed in. After that, she watered the soil, making sure every inch of soil was covered in water so the plant would grow probably. She wanted this flower to be the very best for her dear brother.

"Yuuki, do you know what flower you are growing?" asked Juuri.

Yuuki shook her head slowly in respond and waited for an answer from her Mother.

"You are planting a "Moonflower"" explained Juuri, "it will grow by taking in the moon's light energy, and will grow facing wherever the moon is."

"A Moonflower…" Yuuki said the name in awe and wondered what it would look like.

"Mama, what does it look like?" the child asked with great fascination.

Juuri smiled proudly as her daughter was starting to take interest in the gardening.

"Well…it has a black, brownish middle, where rest of the seeds will grow, and it's petals are white. It will grow _very _tall and big," answered Juuri.

"Taller than Onii-sama?" asked Yuuki innocently.

Juuri thought for a moment before answering that question.

"Nope, taller than that," Juuri replied with a giggle.

To her little Yuuki, almost everything seemed taller and bigger than her from her perspective. So it was not surprising her little girl's eyes almost popped out of her head in great astonishment when she said it could even grow taller than her Father, who was a giant compared to her daughter!

"Wow! That means it's really, really, really tall!" Yuuki stretched her short hands up above her head and stood on her tiptoes to emphasize the size of the giant flower.

"Yes, it will be!" laughed Juuri ,and gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek for her great imagination.

"Alright, we're all done, we just need to water it every few days and wait for it to grow," said Juuri as she packed up all the equipments. She headed towards the garden cupboard inside, leaving Yuuki alone in the garden.

Yuuki looked at her flower pot, looking out for any signs of growth of the plant. She then remembered something.

"_Yuuki, plants will grow faster if you talk to them because it makes them happy."_

That was what it was! Kaname nii-sama once told her that plants would grow much faster when you talk to them than just leaving it outside all alone. If Yuuki wanted this plant to grow in time for Kaname's return she must talk to it!

So the little princess bent down next to the flower pot, and started talking to it.

"Hi! What's your name?" she whispered quietly, just in case her Mother could hear her, "My name is Yuuki, and I'm 4-years old." She stuck four chubby fingers up to display her age to the plant pot.

Once Juuri has put away all the garden equipments, she went back outside to collect Yuuki. Just as she was about to step out of the door, her vampiric hearing managed to pick up some whispering noises outside. She looked towards the spot at where she left Yuuki, and saw the toddler bent down, talking to the flower pot.

"We can be friends, and you can meet Kaname nii-sama once I give you to him," murmured Yuuki, "Don't worry he's a very nice person and…"

"Yuuki…what are you doing?" asked Juuri as she came up from behind Yuuki.

"I'm talking to the plant so it can grow faster!" said Yuuki with a mix of innocence and pride to it.

"If it doesn't grow then Kaname nii-sama won't get his present in time," she explained intelligently to her Mother, the same way her Mother did when she was explaining about the Moonflower.

Juuri bit the bottom of her lip, desperately trying to stop herself from bursting out laughing at her daughter's cuteness.

However, Yuuki wasn't that easy to be fooled and knew her Mother was laughing at something.

"What?" asked Yuuki, annoyed at her Mother.

"No-nothing…" replied Juuri, now almost hysterical.

"What _is _it?" the toddler stomped her feet showing she was getting impatient with her Mother now.

"Oh, Yuuki! You. Are. So. Adooorable!" Juuri burst out. She launched herself at her little girl and squeezed her in a very tight hug.

"Mama! I -an't -eath!" muffled a suffocating Yuuki.

Translation: "_Mama! I can't breath!"_

"Okay, okay, I'll let you go now!" giggled Juuri. She released the small girl from her deathly embrace, and started wiping at the tears of laughter from her eyes.

After a few minutes of recovery, Juuri finally managed to ask why her daughter was talking to the plant pot.

"I wasn't talking to the plant pot, I was talking to the plant inside," corrected Yuuki, "Kaname nii-sama told me that plants will grow faster if you talk to them because it makes them happy!" Yuuki smiled and bounced up and down slightly as if she was the one being made happy.

"_Oh Kaname…that boy needs talking to when he gets back_," Juuri thought to herself, but smiled as she thought about her two children with rather _interesting_ imagination.

"Come on, Yuuki, lunch is almost ready," the Mother called as she headed back in towards the house.

"But what about Moonie?" cried Yuuki.

"You _named_ it?!"

"Uh-huh, I called it Moonie!" the toddler said proudly, as if she won first prize in the naming competition for plants.

_Oh boy._

"Guess we have to have lunch outside then," murmured Juuri to herself. But it was a nice night, so it wouldn't hurt to do so.

"Okay, let's have lunch outside with Moonie then," she said, playing along with her little girl.

Okay, now she was going crazy.

"Yayy!!" cried Yuuki happily and bounded inside to get her lunch with her Mother.

**THE END**

Well, well, well how was it :) **Please REVIEW!!**

My Moonflower is actually the night version of the Sunflower :P If some of you guys hadn't noticed!

Usual stuff, do tell about my mistakes (nicely)!

And open to any ideas!

My next chapter might be based on Shiki's family, like Rido and his wife etc. *(puts on thinking face). I'm not quite sure what scenario to base their story on though so...appreciate suggestions ;) (and please don't feel offended in anyway if I don't use ur gr8 suggestions cos I blame myself for being an idiot not to!)

Anyway, c ya next time!

Christine xxx

* * *

* * *


	5. Spelling and Pocky sticks!

Hihi, minna! I'm very, very (x10) sorry for the very, very (x10) late update. It's almost the end of term beofre the Xmas holidays so i have soooo much assessments and tests going on! As you all might know that i was also off skl for 2 weeks so I had bull loads of work to catch up with!!! But i have finally found time to update so sorry for the wait! ;)

Anyhoo, this is about Shiki and his spelling issues when he was a toddler XD!

**I do not own VK**, no surprises there.... and enjoy!!

**

* * *

Spelling and Pocky Sticks!**

"Senri-chan! Spell "cat" for me," asked the burgundy-haired mother as she put a piece of lined paper and a pencil in front of her four-year old son.

The young child gazed up at his mother, slightly annoyed with her intrusion of his game of "Super Vampire Heroes" with his action figures. The child stared at the blank piece of paper and pushed it to aside with his podgy hand.

"Now, now, don't push that away. Mama is going to help with your spelling!" the beautiful actress chirped.

There wasn't much time the famous burgundy-haired actress get to spend time with her toddler. She heard from a co-star worker, who also has a son, that teaching your child things was the best way to spend quality time with him or her, not to mention that the child could learn some things too. So the mother decided to teach her son how to spell!

"Mama, I don't wanna _smell_!" Little Senri huffed and carried on playing with his action figures.

"No, I told you to _spell_, and come on, it will be fun!" persuaded the mother.

Senri didn't like his mother's way of fun and turned his back to her.

The mother sighed. This was a rare chance of her getting to spend time with her little boy so she didn't exactly want to upset him or make him mad. She thought for a moment of what would be the best way of getting her son to spell.

She has an idea.

"_Oh Senri…" _she cooed. "If you don't spell… then Mama guess she gets to eat all the Pocky sticks herself then."

_That_ got little Senri's attention. His small burgundy head whipped round and stared at his mother with his, now, impossibly wide eyes.

The mother looked away from her little boy and started to head towards the door, pretending to go to the kitchen to eat her son's precious snack.

"N-n….nooooo! Pocckkky!" Senri quickly got up and ran as fast as his little stubby legs could take him after his mother, trying to stop her from going to the kitchen. His chubby hands desperately grabbed onto the back of her dress as she walked out of the door.

"Mama, nnoooooo!" he cried despairingly.

A smirk broke onto the mother's porcelain-skinned face and she stopped walking. She suddenly turned round to her son and picked him up to swirl him round in a circle.

"Awww, Senri-chan, it seems like you love your Pocky sticks more than Mama," the burgundy-haired mother teased as she started poking at her toddler's cheek playfully.

Once the mother had put the toddler down, another good idea popped into her head.

"Senri-chan, how about we play a little game?" she suggested to her son.

The 4-year old looked at his mother, wandering what she has in mind now.

She would draw small pictures of different objects (which are easy to spell) and hide them around Senri's bedroom. If Senri finds a picture, he would need to spell the word. If he gets it right then he could get a Pocky stick from his mother. For example, he finds a picture of a bat under his chair. He needs to spell the word "bat", and if he spells it correctly then he could get a Pocky stick.

Once Senri was told the rules of his mother's game, he was up and ready! He may need to spell, but it was anything for his precious Pocky sticks.

Little Senri searched round his bedroom for the pictures and has found his first one. It was a picture of a cat.

"Well done! You've found your first one!" said his mother. "Now how do you spell "cat"?"

Senri thought for a moment before making his attempt at spelling the three-letter word.

"Eh…K…"

"A…" Senri stole a nervous glance at his mother, not sure whether he was doing this right.

After what seemed like a painstakingly slow minute, the letter "T" stuttered out of little Senri's mouth.

The toddler looked at his mother anxiously, wanting to know whether he has spelt the word right.

The mother let out a small sigh.

"Do I get my Pocky stick now, Mama?" asked Senri, keen on having his prize. But no such luck.

"No, Senri-chan, you spelt "cat" wrong!" cried his mother.

The little boy cast his eyes down to the floor guiltily and shuffled his feet quietly.

The mother sighed again.

"This is how you spell "cat", Senri-chan," she wrote the letters c, a and t on the lined- piece of paper that Senri had defiantly pushed away earlier.

Senri watched his mother as she neatly wrote down the word he had spelt wrong.

"It begins with a "**C**"," explained the mother to her little toddler.

"Oh…" was all the 4-year old could say when he realized his mistake.

"Now write the word five times, remember it, cover the word up and write it three times without looking at it."

"Awww…Mama, can I have my Pocky now?!"

"Not until you can spell "cat" right!"

Little Senri sat down grumpily on his small chair and started to copy "cat" down five times.

After what has seemed like an eternity, the toddler has finally finished copying and remembering the word.

"Are you finished?" asked the mother, almost half asleep after the long wait.

Her child nodded. "Can I _please_ have my Pocky _now_, Mama?" asked Senri, now literally begging for his precious snack.

"Spell "cat" to me first," challenged the mother.

The child looked at his mother with a very annoyed look, displaying his growing impatience, but he still agreed to her "challenge".

Senri thought for at least a minute before making his second attempt to spell the brain-teasing word, well, for a toddler like Senri it was :D.

"K-…"

Senri saw his mother shot him a warning look before taking back what he said.

"I mean…C………A…T…cat!" said Senri brightly, relieved that the spelling torture was over.

"Well done, Senri!" his mother clapped her hands together in gratitude and gave him a sloppy kiss on his soft cheek with great joy.

"Can I have my Pocky _now, _Mama?" asked Senri, now really praying that his mother would let him have his snack.

"Oh, alright then!" she said happily. Since he put so much effort in spelling that one word and managed to remember it, she guessed he could have some. She pulled out a box of chocolate-flavoured Pocky sticks and opened the packet before handing it to her desperate son.

"Thank you, Mama!" Senri muffled as he chomped on his Pocky sticks at the same time.

"You welcome, sweetie," replied his mother lovingly before leaving him in his room to enjoy his snack.

It wasn't much of an achievement for her little Senri to only learn how to spell the word "cat" in one day, but it was better than nothing. The actress of a mother was just happy that she has taught her child something. Maybe she should of tried the word "Pocky" instead. He couldn't go wrong with that word can he? If her little boy did, she seriously need to take him to a spelling tutor.

THE END

Well, well, well, how was it? ;)

My fanficing skills has probs deteriorated since the last time i updated was sooo long ago XD!

Anyway, usual stuff...inform on grammar mistakes etc etc and **review!!!**

**Ps: When the Xmas holiday begins, I'm planning on writing this new one-shot fanfic based on the characters in a RukaxKain fanfic called "Hourglass" written by Agatelinks :D! She has kindly given me permission to use some of her characters and ideas in my side fanfic to her story. Once again, it is based on family-fluff (again XD), and Ruka and Kain's child's interaction with Ruka's side of the family. I guess you have to read "Hourglass" first before reading my side fanfic so you know what some of the extra characters are like and where the ideas came from. It's a great fanfic so I recommend it!**

**Ps2: I might take a break from writing VK fanfics (if it's possible XD) and try writing some fanfics on other animes. However, I just can't get family-fluff stories out of my head and try other genres...I think there's actually something wrong with me lol!**

**Anyhoo...Happy Xmas everybody!!!**

**luvs Christine (or Xtine as my friends has just recently invented XD) xxx**

* * *


End file.
